


He Never Knew How Much He Cared

by Bailymaynard45



Category: Adam (2009), Casino Royale (2006), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Dark Will, First Kiss, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Nigel, Protective Le Chiffre, Protective Nigel, Someone Help Will Graham, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailymaynard45/pseuds/Bailymaynard45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having Adam stumble into their shared home with tears in his eyes and a refusal to speak to even him, Nigel sets out on a mission to see what is wrong with his beautiful darling.</p><p>*Just a few oneshots*<br/>*Will accept prompts*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adam/Nigel: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a little bit later for Spacedogs but i do not care. The pairing is too cute to not write about.

The unfamiliar loud bang of a door being slammed shut brought Nigel out of the sleepy daze on the couch. Adam would only do such a thing if he was upset and if Adam was upset then that made Nigel upset. Standing from the couch, he made his way over to the door to find the slighter man leaning heavily against the firm wood. He crouches down and reaches out a scared hand to place on his leg,"Adam?" he asks quietly and when the other did nothing but shake Nigel pulled the stiff body from the door and into his lap,"Adam, darling what is wrong?"

Adam continued his reign of silence and Nigel could fill tears stain his shirt, the urge to kill the people who did the to Adam and stay herewith said man raged war within in him. He tightens his arms around the quaking body and holds him close,"What happened Adam," he says and it is a true struggle to keep the bloodlust out of his voice. No one would hurt his darling and get away with it. Whoever this was would pay.

A hiccuping sob nestled in his arms broke him away from those dark thoughts and he was fast to pay back attention to the young man,"N-nothing hap-happened Nigel," came Adam's broken voice and he struggled to lift himself away from the source of heat around him. Nigel didn't need to see him like this. The older man took care of everything that Adam needed and even  plus some. He didn't need to cry on his shoulder just because he over heard some people talking about him behind his back. He could have put up with it but then Nigel's name had been mentioned and he turned to them to defend one of his only friends.

"Something obviously fucking happened Darling," Nigel growled low and pulled back just enough to look Adam in the face. Even with year stained cheeks and blood shot eyes Adam looked like an angel to him. Something he would have never would have thought about another man.

Adam blushes at the older man's intense look directed at him,"I..," he takes a deep shuddering breath and looks up just past Nigel's ear and focuses on the kitchen counter,"I couldn't let..couldn't let someone talk about you," he says and it sounds just as brutally honest as what usually comes out of the man's mouth. He takes one more deep breath to steel his nerves,"I am used to them talking about me. But I don't want them to talk about you,"

At his angel's confession on what happened to him Nigel felt guilt rinse over him and extinguish the anger that had resided there. _He_  had been the reason why Adam was hurting. _He_  was the one that was causing his darling so much destress just being around him. Nigel tenses at the realization and goes to try and move his arms away from the glowing being in his lap," Shit..Darling I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," he whispers though his surprised when his arms are gripped by thin fingers and made to be out back around him.

"Not your fault," Adam whispers and looks up to connect their eyes briefly just enough for the older man to see how much his angel cared for him. 

Nigel pulls one arm out from Adam's grip and uses it to caress the smooth pane of flawless skin that was his has,"You are too good to me," he murmurs and lets his thumb move to trace the plush pink lips that would smile when Adam understood something that had once been lost to him. The younger leans into his grip and Nigel leans down to let their forheads touch,"Fucking protecting me even though that is my fucking job," he adds and watches as those lips twitch in amusment.

"No one should be talked about Nigel," Adam says and unconsciously moves to that he is closer to his friend's face. His lips are only slim inches away from thin pouty ones and he has a sudden urge to kiss the man that holds him. He forces it down and instead lifts his eys to look into ones the color of blood soaked earth,"It is very rude," 

The pair stay silent for a long while the only sound that breaks it is the noise of both of them breathing. In the end it is Nigel who breaks it. Breaks it with a question that Adam had never thought to be answered from him.

"Can I kiss you Darling?" Nigel breaths and catches startling blue eyes with his own. Adam's shocked gaze is almost enough for Nigel to take his question back and vacate the area. He probably scared the poor kid. He was dirty old man that didn't even deserve to be in the same room with this angel. Adam would probably want him to fucking leave now and he would never see-.

"You can kiss me Nigel," Adam says and Nigel cuts off his rapid thinking and looks at the younger man in his lap in bewilderment. 

"What?" he asks dumbly and is startled once more when Adam lets out a breathy little laugh and repeats himself. 

Taking that as a sign that he would obviously fucking go in and kiss the man in his arms, Nigel does just that. He leans in and lays a gentle kiss to the shaking lips below his and when Adam pushes more firmly into his mouth, he deepens it with a low groan. He had wanted this ever since he had lain eyes on the beauty in his lap.

When air came too much of a problem Adam pulled back from the kiss and and smiled widely at his friend,"I have been waiting for you to ask that Nigel. I did not know how to ask you. Or of it was acceptable for me to ask you of it and-" he cuts himself off with a bright blush and looks away,"Sorry. I'll stop talking now," 

"No," the bad man says and Adam looks at him with beautiful confusion adorning his face,"No..Don't ever stop fucking talking Adam. Never with me around. I love hearing your voice," he smiles when Adam's face lights up in pleasure then leans in to press another kiss to those brilliant lips. 

"Can we get off the floor now Nigel?" he asks and the bad man is more than happy to stand up with his angel's legs wrapped around his waist and take them both to Adam's bed. He lays on top of his boy and nuzzles his face into the crook of his smooth neck and rests. The remainder of the night is filled with sweet kisses and even sweeter words spoken between them.

* * *

 Later that night after Adam had fallen asleep and after Nigel had kissed the location of Adam's harassment, he made his way out of the shared home and out into the dark allys. According to his darling the place hadn't been too far from their home and in a thirty minute walk he was in the midst of the problem.

He didn't wait for the men to notice him once pulled out his gun from the waistband of his jeans and popped three of the four men in the head. Clean kills. The only thing left of their brain sprayed the wall behind them and all dropped to the ground with loud thumps. Nigel stepped over the cooling corpses and stalked over to the only standing man who was rooted to the ground in terror. 

He grabs the man by the thin stained shirt and pulls him close to snarl in his face,"I know what you did. I know you fucking uttered a word to my darling Adam. Fucking made him cry and no one makes him cry. You'll be lucky of I let you fucking live to give the fucking message I have for you and your boss,"

The man struggles against him and Nigel bares his sharp crooked teeth in anger at him,"Be still and I won't fucking hurt you to much," he treatens and after the man stills Nigel pulls his switch blade from his pocket and gets to work.

The dark of the ally is filled with screams of terror and pain and the wall's are splattered with blood from Nigel's work. A message scrawled across his back to keep away from what was the bad man's from Bucharest.

He returned to Adam early that morning and slipped into the bed after washing the blood from his hands and shucking the dirty cloths from his body. He curled himself around his boy and when Adam stirred he assured him that he would never have any trouble again.

~end

 


	2. Adam/Nigel: Lost Wallet

Adam paced restlessly around his apartment. According to Beth, his friend and at one point girlfriend, someone had followed him home last night after he had left her house. Usually he would feel safe in his own home but now that he knew that someone knew where he lived spiked his anxiety up several notches above where it normally was. He had taken great lengths to acquire this place after he had moved to California from Manhattan. Now all the hard work of moving and talking to people in general was going to go to waste.

Realizing that he had worked himself almost to a panic attack, Adam made himself sit down with his head between his knees and take deep, calming breaths. Slowly he felt his nerves lower to something a bit more manageable so he sat up and took a look around his apartment. This one was much smaller than the one he used to live in with his father but it was still a decent size and much easier to take care of. Now all he needed to do was convince himself that _no he does not need to leave just because someone followed him home._

He stands from his crouch and walks to his kitchen. It was about time for dinner anyways and if he started cooking the Mac and cheese now it would be ready at six o'clock sharp. Minuets later the microwave beeps and Adam takes his seat at the kitchen table with his laptop already open and on a different episode of his favorite show. He is halfway through his meal when there comes a loud knock at his door.

Adam is so focused on his show and his food that he does not hear it. A short time later after his bowl is empty does he finally register that someone is banging on his door. The sound startles him and he quickly closes his laptop with a shaky hand before cautiously walking over to his door. He rises to his tiptoes and looks through the tiny peephole. What he sees makes him take in a breath and hold it out of fear.

Standing at his door is a very handsome man that looks like he is in his mid forties and a little worse for wear. Blonde hair that is highlighted with light brown and grey that cover his eyes. A cigarette hangs from thin pouty lips and there is a small scar that goes across the bridge of his nose. A sure sign that he had gotten it broken in a fight. This man is the exact one that Beth had described to him over the phone earlier in the day.

Adam watches as the man lifts a hand and goes to knock on his door. At this angle Adam can see that the man's face is drawn up tight with narrowed eyes. His mind reels with what the expressions mean and the emotions angry, irritated, and pain come to the front of his thoughts. Since the man didn't seem to be in any pain he must have be angry and Adam was now more inclined than ever to leave his door and go curl up in his bed. He was about to do just that when the man opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Hey! Open the fucking door. I'm here to give you back your wallet; It fell out of your pocket the other fucking night," He says and presents said wallet. Adam is surprised to see that yes that is his wallet and he hadn't even realized that it had been missing. Quickly, since this man isn't going to hurt him and he would like to have his wallet back, he opens the door and looks up at the stranger.

"Hello," he says and the man looks surprised that the door actually opened. Adam points to the small billfold," That is mine. You said you were returning it?"

The man nods but does not give the obviously younger man his wallet back just yet. He was doing this out of the kindness of his fucking heart and giving the kid back his wallet instead of taking all the fucking important stuff and keeping it for himself. So he should get some fucking thing out of the good deed,"Yeah, it fell out of your fucking pocket," he repeats and the kid just looks at him like he expects him to say something else.

"May I have it?" Adam asks and holds his hand out for it. The man pulls it out of his reach and he looks on in confusion,"You said you were returning it. May I have it now?" The man smirks and his face relaxes from a look of irritation to something that Adam does not recognize but it makes the man look even more handsome then he already does so he counts it as a good change.

"Your name for the wallet Gorgeous," The stranger purrs,"Didn't want to be rude and go through your wallet,"

Instead of telling him his name, Adam looks at him in even more confusion. If the man had followed him all the way back to his home, then why had he not just given Adam his wallet when he seen it fall from his pocket. He speaks his thoughts to the man and he looks back at Adam in amusement.

"Because I was fucking drunk off my ass and I'm sure you didn't want me all over you." He says and leans against the door frame of Adam's apartment,"So you gonna tell me your fucking name?"

"My name is Adam," the smaller man relents and watches as a grin spreads over the man's face. he found that he quite enjoyed the grin and he would like to see it again,"What is yours?"

"Nigel," he replys and reaches out a hand for the younger man to take. Adam looks at it with a furrowed brow and Nigel slowly lowers his hand,"You are an odd one aren't you Darling?" he says in good humor. This humor immediately takes flight when the little emotion that Adam has on his face drops and his face looks like it had been carved from stone.

'I-I'm not weird," Adam snaps and reaches out just long enough to grab his wallet and turn around to slam his door in Nigel's face. He doesn't care if it is rude. He never likes it when people insult him or make fun off him just because he is a little bit different. His Aspergers made it hard for him to understand social cues. It was the main reason that he avoided any kind of social interaction. People just didn't understand him and when he would get on a subject he likes he never knew when to stop talking. 

Adam rests on the door and listens to Nigel curse on the other side. His door rattles when the man pounds on it,"Shit. Kid I'm sorry. I didn't mean..," Nigel sighs through the door and Adam takes a chance to peek through the peephole in his door again. 

The older man is standing there with a hand gripping his hair and his expression is worse than it had been before. Adam takes in a deep shuddering breath before pulling off the door and opening it back up,"I apologize." He says and Nigel grind at him then poked his finger into the apartment.

"Can I come in kid?" 

Adam narrows his eyes and crosses his arms,"My name is Adam. Not kid," he says and has no clue why the man suddenly laughs with a widening smile,"I do not find this humorous,"

That seems to make the man laugh more before he finally calms down enough to look at the angel in front of him with a stright face,"Sorry Darling," he says and makes an effort to force the giant grin off his face and back into a more appropriate smile,"Can I fucking come in now?"

Adam sighs but moves to let the bigger man in his home. After he shuts the door and turns to Nigel the only thought that he really wanted answered was just what had been so funny.

~end


	3. Will Graham/Le Chiffre: Bet Won. Bet Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning Smut is Ahead*

Will looks down at his cards and can't help the feeling that they would bring him nothing. Most of the money he had on his went into the pot when he bought in to play and the only way he would be walking pout of this backwater bar would be winning this hand of poker. With more confidence than he really felt, Will lays down his cards and gestures for the other man to go. He doesn't expect for the man to lay down his cards and have a royal flush stare up at him. His own rather low four of a kind is nothing compared to the man's hand. He fills defeat swell over his like a tidal wave and doesn't care if the emotion shows on his face.

"Seems you have lost my friend,"The accented voice of the older man draws Will out of his depressing thoughts about not being able to feed his dogs and back up to stare at the other across the small table,"Such a shame. You have made my night quite enjoyable to say the least,"

Will narrows his eyes at him and stands from the table so fast that he has to catch the chair from falling to the ground,"Then I will take my leave,"He says and turns on his heel to walk out of the bar. He isn't halfway to the door when a strong hand is catching his shoulder and turning him around. His chin is gripped harshly making him look up into different colored eyes. One a dark brown and the other a light milky blue. Blood has weld up on the man's bad eye and Will fights to not look into them.

"Ah ah," he tuts and smiles down at Will. This man had to be one of the more lovely looking men Le Chiffre had seen and fucked in his time. When he had lain his eyes on this man it made him want to keep and claim. To lavish attention on this fine creature and never let him go,"Let me make you a deal before you leave, yes?"

Bright blues narrow even further and he jerks his head out of the bigger man's hold,"What kind of deal are we talking?" he demands and is startled when he reads a look of surprised delight in the man's good eye,"I don't even know you name,"

"You may call me Le Chiffre," the older man rumbles and lifts a hand to stroke the fine skin of Will's neck,"All I ask is that you accompany me to my home for dinner," 

"The Cypher?" Will exclaims and takes a step back from Le Chiffre. He did not like how much this man was touching him. Roguishly handsome or not. He takes his time looking the man up and down,"What do I get out of this?"

The response is immediate,"All that you lost and more. All I want is your time," Chiffre knows that he will take up the deal. Just a bit of money that wasn't even couch change for a night of his time? What Will doesn't know that he would absolutely not be going back to his previous way of life after his night. Le Chiffre was determined to  _ruin_ this man.

Just as he though, Will nods along to his agreement. His mind was not on his well being. All he wanted was enough money to pay off his bills for Wolf Trap and food for his dogs,"Okay. I'll go to dinner with you,"As a second though he sticks out his hand,"My name is Will,"

Le Chiffre takes the offered and to bring it up to his lips and leave a kiss on the pale skin. He looks up under his lashes to see that his dear Will produced the most enchanting blush along his cheeks. He takes his time pulling away but does not let go of the hand. Couldn't let his prize be running off too soon now could he. He locks his fingers around ones in his hand then leads Will out of the bar and into the waiting car and opens the door with his free hand,"So, tell me about yourself Will,"

Once gets the younger man to start talking with careful prods Le Chiffre can't find it in himself to get Will to stop. He learns so much about the man in the short car ride. Right down to the names of the seven dogs he rescued to his job at the FBI and the bodies that some man named Jack Crawford makes him look at. The most interesting information he acquires is the empathy disorder he seems to be suffering from. The two of them are so caught up in each other, that neither notice when the car pulls up to a rather large townhouse.

"We are here Will," Le Chiffre says once there is a lull in the ever stream of words from Will's mouth. Will blushes and is fast to get out of the car and away from the man that he had pressed himself against inside the car. He had been so caught up with talking and not being judged that he had no notice of what his body had been been doing the entire time of the car ride.

"Sorry," he mutters and waits by the front of the car for the other man to join him. He is once again surprised when Le Chiffre takes his hand and presses his lips to his knuckles in a sweet kiss. His blush is lighting up his face now and when the older man pulls away he can't help but fill disappointed at the loss of skin contact. _This is why you avoid people Will._ His mind helpfully supplies him and he is quick to push those thoughts away. He didn't want to ruin whatever this was tonight.

"Nothing to be sorry for Darling," Le Chiffre murmurs,"Your voice is pleasant to listen to," he pulls Will into his temporary home and leads them into the kitchen to pour them a  glass of well aged wine. Both are quiet as they sip their drink until Will disrupts it. 

"You didn't just bring me here to listen to me talk and be in your company. You want something more," He says and his eye give away his panic that he fills as the many paths that this night could take. His empathy working against him when he sees himself getting held down and fucked against the wall, bed, hell any flat surface that Le Chiffre could find in this house. The truth is presented to him when Le Chiffre nods his head in agreement to Will. 

"You are right in that. I had hope that we could take advantage of this night together," He says this as he stalks to Will, crowding the slighter man between himself and the small bar the kitchen had. He braces himself with on hand on the bar and the other placed on Will's hip,"You will allow me this won't you?" He purrs and moves in to place his nose in the crook where neck and shoulder met. Will's hands grasp at his jacket's lapels to still himself or Le Chiffre neither of them knew. 

"I.." Will's words stall in his throat when pouty thin lips trail up his neck to rest on the sensitive skin behind his ear. Sharp teeth nip at his earlobe that makes Will hold in moan,"Okay," he breaths,"Okay"

He can fill those torturous lips curve into a smile and the next thing Will knows is that he can't breath and that a tongue is suddenly attacking his mouth in a fevered frenzy. In an attempt to not show is lack of experience with kissing, Will brings his own slick muscle into play and is delighted when he fills a rumble of pleasure in the other man's chest.

Le Chiffre breaks the heated tangle of tongue and teeth to stare down at the beauty in his arms. His ego skyrockets when he sees those bright red kiss swollen lips,"You are Beautiful," he says and leans back down to capture Will in a slower more loving kiss. Taking time to lick into Will's mouth and nip at his lips with care.

"Bed," Will mutters against his lips then lifts his hips to grind the hard tent in his pants against Le Chiffre's thigh to get across why. If he was going to be taken then he wanted to be in a no doubt soft bed before most thought left his mind. Le Chiffre growls in agreement and with a surprising amount of strength, picks Will up by his legs and carries both of them to the bedroom just down the hall. He deposits Will on the bed then climbs on top. He wants those oversized cloths off of this angel under him.

Will's shirts and pants are soon on the floor and Le Chiffre is kissing down his body to the erection still trapped by blue boxer briefs. He slides his tongue under this length through the fabric and moans at the faint taste of just _Will_ on his tongue. Will's hands are fisted in his hair when he is jerked up and made to lock lips with the slighter man,"Too many cloths," He grows and Will is fast even with shaky hands to remove every article of clothing on Le Chiffre's body.

Both now nude aside from underwear, Le Chiffre scoots them up higher on the bed and strips Will of the last piece of cloth. Finally Will's length is presented to him and he ducks down to take him to the hilt. The blunt head of Will's cock scratches the back of his throat but he doesn't care when the sound that Will makes when he sucks sounds better than music itself. Slowly, he pulls back off and kisses the head of Will's cock,"Wonderful," He murmurs then trails back up the slighter man to lock their lips together. His hands find the might stand by the bed and he fishes out the lube he had put there upon arriving.

Breaking the kiss, he pulls back to slick his finger then reach down to Will's entrance and circle the tight ring of muscle there,"Have you ever done this before,"He asks with a harsh pant of breath and when Will shakes his head in a negative, he is sure that he has never been this hard for anyone his entire life,"Good," he says instead then pushes lightly to slip his finger into the tight cavern.

Will's face scrunches up at the intrusion and Le Chiffre is quick to lean down and kiss at his chest and nipples to take his mind away from the discomfort. He didn't want his angel to hurt the first time they did this. When he is sure that his darling has relaxed enough, he adds another slick finger and delights in himself when Will's face displays pleasure this time. A few experimental twists with his fingers cause Will to shout out. _There it is._

"Ri-Right there again," Will cries out and Le Chiffre is all to happy to help him out with what he need. Eber push and stroke of his finger graze against his prostate and Will knows that he has never felt pleasure quite like this before,"Please. I"m ready,"

Le Chiffre slowly removes his finger then then leans down to kiss Will as he slicks up his dick and positions himself at Will's entrance,"Relax," he sooths and when the man under him does so, pushes the head of his thick cock inside him. Will grunts in the fiery sting of the stretch and makes him relax just like his lover said for him to do. Antagonizing minuets later, Le Chiffre is finally pressed to the hilt and Will can fill the sharp contours of the bigger man's hips press against his ass. Chiffre stays as still as he can to let his lover adjust until Will is grinding up on the body above him."Move," he snarls and once again Chiffre is all to happy do what his lover tells him to.

He pulls back 'til only the head of his cock is buried in that tight ass before slamming back in. Will cries out at the mix of pain and pleasure but does not tell Chiffre to stop so he does not. He sets up a brutal pace, changing positions as he goes to find the sweet spot buried inside if Will. His lover tells him that he found it with a loud cry of pleasure. Chiffre grins so wide that it almost hurts and sets his pace to short hard thrusts that ram into Will's prostate every time. One hand is holding himself up and the other goes between their bodies to jerk the leaking erection and the only warning he gets that the younger man is coming is a sudden tightness around his cock and then thick spouts of spent are coating his hand and spilling onto Will's stomach.

He lets go of the flagging erection to grab both of Will's hips and with a few well placed hard thrusts he is coming into the tight heat that surrounds his cock. Will moans at the filling of cum coating his walls the even more so when Le Chiffre pulls out and he can fill it running out of his to coat his legs and ass. Chiffre is headless of the mess he has created and simply flops down beside the younger man then pulls him into a cuddle. He throws a clean blanket over them then buries his nose in Will's sweat drenched hair,"Sleep. We will clean tomorrow," he says simply. Will cuddles closer and takes the advice of his love. He had never been so satisfied to have lost a bet.

~end


End file.
